songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
World Eurovision Singer Competition
The World Eurovision Singer Competition, often shortened to WESCo, or World Eurovision, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the ESCo Broadcasting Union since May 2018. The competition was based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held among the member countries of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) Participation Any full member of the ESCo Broadcasting Union is allowed to send a song for the World Eurovision Singer Competition. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The ESCo Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the ESCo Broadcasting Union at the beginnings of the WESCoVSC. However, the ESCo Broadcasting Union has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the ESCo Broadcasting Union. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. Fifty-five countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Logo and theme The general logo, which was created by a French team, was introduced in the First edition. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the number of the edition. The word "World Eurovision" was formed in a calligraphic font while the letter "V" was replaced by a heart where the flag of the host appeared. The proposed logo did not have much difference from the originally created logo; the font of the word "Eurovision" was written in different font while the other elements were the same. The logo was generally received positively by both the press and the fans. However, it was later revealed that the logo was rejected by the ESCo Broadcasting Union for unpublished reasons. Format As more countries joined the contest, the more changes the NBU made to the contest. The pre-qualification round was introduced in order to minimize the number of the participants in the semi-finals and maximize the chances of qualification from the final. The pre-qualification round included the bottom 5 from each semi-final of the last edition, making it a total of ten countries competing. The countries had to submit a song for the round and the top countries would qualify to the contest with the selected song. The amount of qualifiers always depends on the number of participants in the respective edition. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the ESCoBU council will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. Rehearsals and press conferences Each country has two rehearsals before the contest. The rehearsals start with the semi-final countries nine days before the first semi-final. During the first two days, the rehersals for the first semi-final countries take place while during the next two days the rehearsals for the second semi-final countries take place. The second rehearsals for each country take place on the fifth and sixth days. On the seventh day, the big 5 countries have their first rehearsal taken. On the ninth day, the big 5 have their second rehearsal taken. Apart from the regular rehearsals, there are also three dress rehearsals for each show where the full show is rehearsed. The dress rehearsals for the semi-finals and the final take place in two days: twice on the day before the show (one in the afternoon and the other in the evening) and once on the day of the show. The third dress rehearsal, the one before the contest, is the show that is taken place for the jury, which means that the 50% of the result is decided before the live contest. The table below shows the schedule that is used for every edition with some adjustments made for each edition. Voting The first voting system was in use between the first and third editions. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points and after the jury points. Up to the third edition, only public votes were used to determine each country's top ten. In the fourth edition the broadcaster could pick between voting only with televoting or with a mixed public-jury voting. Since the fifth edition, it was mandatory for all the countries to use the mixed jury-public voting. In case of the country not being able to deliver a part of the voting, back-up juries were used to replace the missing part, which was usually the case with televoting for small countries such as Andorra or San Marino. It was announced that since the six edition a new voting system would be used. Instead of combining the votes of the public and jury of each country, the countries would now send two separate sets of 1-8, 10 and 12 from their public voting. Winner Fun World